granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
So Close and Yet So Far / By Any Other Name
So Close and Yet So Far and By Any Other Name is a combined story event. It features a rerun of the So Close and Yet So Far story event in addition to a brand new story event, By Any Other Name, that continues the first event's story. A loyalty character joins you at the start of each half of the story, and progressing through the story unlocks free quests and raid bosses. For New Players Make sure you complete all the quests, since each chapter, free quest, and raid boss awards 50 s on first-time completion. There are also 2 loyalty characters to recruit, so it may be more efficient to get them both before seriously farming loyalty, if you don't mind rushing through the So Close and Yet So Far story, since By Any Other Name requires the first story event to be completed first. The challenge quest uses guest characters, plus it's free, so you should attempt to clear it even if you don't feel like you're strong enough. On October 4, 2016, at 17:00 JST, a daily mission will be added to the event to assist others in their raids 5 times per day. This awards raid summoning items and crystals, so definitely make sure you remember to complete it each day. None of the event rewards are particularly exciting, so, unless you have a personal attachment to any of them, it's not worth trying very hard to obtain multiple copies of anything. Aside from the crystals and characters, it's probably best to largely ignore this event. Free Quests |} |} |} |} Raid Bosses Fire Elemental= *TweetDeck **Lv30 火のエレメンタル *Charge Attacks **'Fire Elemental' *** Fire: Big Fire damage to one ally and inflict . **'Water Elemental' *** Freeze: Big Water damage to one ally and inflict . *** Captivate: Inflict on all allies. |-|Oxymoron= *TweetDeck **Lv50 オクシモロン *Skills *Charge Attacks |-|Montague Guard= *TweetDeck **Lv30 モンタギューガード *Skills *Charge Attacks **''Maser Pain'' - medium Water damage to all allies. Can be used in Overdrive. **''Shield Breaker Ray'' - medium Water damage to all allies and inflict . |-|*SPOILERS*= *TweetDeck **Lv50 神王モンタギュー *Skills *Charge Attacks **''Palisade'' **''Pflug'' - big Water damage to 2 random allies. Can be used in Overdrive. **''Todesstoss'' - medium Water damage to all allies, inflict , and lowers charge bar by 20%. Used as a trigger under 50% HP. |-|Nightmare= After defeating a Yin and Yang or Oxymoron that you summon, there is a low chance to unlock a one-chance, Nightmare-difficulty, solo quest. After defeating a Montague Guard or Lord Montague that you summon, there is a low chance to unlock a one-chance, Nightmare-difficulty, solo quest. The first time this quest is completed, you earn one Verona Heart summon. Daily Missions Beginning on 17:00 JST (01:00 PDT), October 4, 2016, players have a daily event mission. Supporting 5 event raids earns the following rewards: * x3 & x3 (until 04:59 JST, October 6, 2016) * x3 & x3 (starting 05:00 JST, October 6, 2016) * 50 s This mission resets at 05:00 JST (13:00 PDT). Event Rewards New Character Romeo, a SR water character, requires 750 loyalty to permanently join you after the event ends. Paris, a SR earth character, requires 750 loyalty to permanently join you after the event ends. Event Limited Items * Oxymoron, Fire summon ** 25% boost to Fire and Water Elemental attack. ** Fully uncapped: 40% boost to Fire and Water Elemental attack. ** Call: Massive Fire damage and bonus Water damage to all enemies. * Verona Heart, Water summon ** 40% boost to Water Elemental attack. ** Fully uncapped: 40% boost Water Elemental attack, 10% boost to defense, 10% boost to Water allies' charge bars when battle starts. ** Call: All allies gain Shield. * Escalus Harp, Fire Harp ** Normal big boost to Fire HP * Verona Bow, Water Bow ** Normal big boost to Water HP ** Water allies gain Shield when battle starts * Contrary Sword, Fire Sabre ** Normal medium boost to Fire HP * Contrary Bow, Fire Bow ** Normal medium boost to Fire attack * Verona Kukri, Water Dagger ** Normal slight chance for Water ally counterattack, medium boost to Water counter damage * Verona Rifle, Water Gun ** Normal medium boost to Water critical hit rate Token Draw Box Collect tokens by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. Spend 2 tokens to draw from the fixed-content reward box. Once Oxymoron is drawn, you may reset the box. Starting with the fourth drawbox, you can only reset the box once it is completely empty. Battle Badge Honor Collection Collect honor by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. When certain amounts of honor is accumulated, earn rewards. The number used to gauge each player's contribution to a raid boss is also called honor; the amount of event honor earned per raid boss is equal to the amount of contribution honor accumulated plus a static bonus amount based on whether you started the raid or joined as support. Challenge Battle: "A Moment Eternal" Party: Main Character and Guests Silva, Romeo, Sahli Lao Completion reward: This challenge is fairly straightforward. Given a full team of Water guests, it would behoove you to make your main character Water as well, and make your main and support summons Water too. The first battle is against Fire Elemental and Water Elemental, but they have very low HP so just auto attack to kill them quick. The second battle is against Oxymoron, and your allies will give you some tips, although the fight is pretty much the same as the raid battle from the story. It uses Contradiction every 25%, which deals more damage the higher your HP is. Leaving it low means that, below a certain threshold, a character can take 0 damage from Contradiction. Anyway, nothing really happens during this fight, so just nuke away. At low HP, you can pop Sahli Lao's counterattack to draw some fire, or it will just go down quietly anyway, so feel free to experiment with your guest characters' skills. Challenge Battle: "A King's Determination" Party: Guests'' Juliet, Paris (Event) Completion reward: Trailer Click the image below to play the trailer. Guide description_romeojuliet_1.png description_romeojuliet_2.png description_romeojuliet_3.png description_romeojuliet_4.png description_romeojuliet_5.png description_romeojuliet_6.png Category:Events Category:Story Event